This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conventional video recording systems generally produce a recording that includes a video channel that represents video captured by the camera and one or more audio channels that represent ambient sound captured by one or more microphones. Conventional telephone recording systems generally produce one or more audio channels that represent audio of conversations between two or more callers.